Diamond
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: After discovering his powers Harry Potter runs away from the Dursley home at six years old after he had taken all off his aunts jewels to sell while he keeps his mothers jewels. Nine years later Harry has a new name. He is now called Diamond. SLASH. X-Men/Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

**Plot: After discovering his powers Harry Potter runs away from the Dursley home at six years old after he had taken all off his aunts jewels to sell while he keeps his mothers jewels. Nine years later Harry has a new name. He is now called Diamond and he is a student at Charles Xavier's school for gifted children.**

 **SLASH**

 **X-Men/Harry Potter Crossover**

* * *

A six year old Harry Potter is sitting in the school playground by himself like usual when Dudley, Harry's cousin, and his gang come up to them while the teachers are not in the area. Dudley says "look it''s the freak"

"go away, Dudley" replies Harry weakly not wanting what could happen to happen next.

"not going to happen, freak" says Dudley before he punches Harry in the stomach. Dudley punches Harry in the stomach a few more times before he aims a punch to Harry's head. Harry closes his eyes and tenses up, waiting for the hit to come and when it comes it doesn't hurt him, instead it hurts Dudley, he is suddenly released. Harry opens his eyes to see Dudley holding his hand and crying while Dudley's friends are all staring straight at him with wide eyes. Harry looks at his hands to find them entirely covered in diamonds which sparkle in the sun.

Harry walks over to a reflective surface before he looks at his reflection and Dudley yells "I always knew you were a freak"

"shut up, Dudley" says Harry as he turns around. His diamond protection goes down and the boys start to come closer to beat Harry up with vicious looks on their faces. Harry suddenly grips his head and thinks loudly 'leave me alone!' the boys including Dudley suddenly stop walking towards him before they just walk away. Harry is shocked by what happened before he notices that he is completely alone, he heads towards the play ground which he notices is empty and he mutters to himself "where is everyone ?"

Harry notices that it's still time for recess but he thinks 'this is my chance, I can leave and no one would notice, no one is at my relative's house, I can break in, get my stuff and leave'

Harry takes off for the Dursley home. Once he gets there he picks up a rock and smashes a window knowing that his Uncle Vernon will not be happy and will punish him for it. Harry enters the house, heads into his cupboard, grabs his stuff before he heads into his Uncle and Aunt's room, he then picks up all of her jewellery, he suddenly sees the memories attached to them, he sees a man who looks like him give the necklace that he is holding to a woman with the same eyes as him. Once the memory ends he realises that the memory was of his parents. He takes all the jewels, the necklaces, the rings, the earrings, the bracelets, everything before he puts them in a bag.

Harry heads into the attic where he finds boxes with his parents stuff inside them, he takes all the stuff and pack it away before he sees a letter. The letter is addressed to him from his parents. Harry takes the letter and leaves the attic with his parent's things. Harry heads into the kitchen to pack food into his bag, the Dursleys didn't think to lock the food up while they were out. After Harry had finished packing all the food into his bag he gets everything together and he is about to head through the back door when he suddenly hears a noise in the house before he hears a female scream. Harry runs out of the house in his diamond form after he realises that his aunt Petunia had returned home.

Harry runs in his diamond form. he runs far away from the Dursley house, never to return again.

* * *

Nine years later Harry who had decided to use the name Diamond (in representation of his diamond skin power) is sitting in his room which he shares with Bobby Drake and Piotr Rasputin who he is dating at the same time which shocked some of the students and teachers. Diamond is just sitting in his room with his two boyfriends when Storm knocks on the door, peeks inside before she says "it's almost time for class, you better start getting ready for class"

"OK, Storm" replies Diamond before he gets his books which Bobby repeats while Piotr gets his sketch pad out to draw. Diamond and Bobby then follow Storm to the classroom in which she will be teaching them. In the middle of the class Diamond hears Professor X talking to someone, he turns around and he sees a man who he hadn't seen since he was ten years old. Diamond turns back around to see John with his lighter which he lights before he holds a fireball in his hand behind his back. Bobby who had seen the fire ball decides to freeze it, once it's frozen John drops it on the floor which gets Storm's attention and she says "John" in a scolding way.

"sorry" says John before Bobby and Diamond both smirk before Bobby says to the new girl "I'm Bobby" before he asks "what's your name ?"

"Rogue" replies Rogue.

"nice to meet you, Rogue" says Bobby before he says nodding at Diamond "that's Diamond" Diamond gives a little wave which Rogue returns before Bobby creates a little ice sculpture that has an X in it before he says "welcome to Mutant High" Rogue smiles a bit.

* * *

After the class had finished Diamond and Bobby meet up with Rogue before Diamond says to Rogue "well, like my sweet iceman said, welcome to Mutant High"

"thanks" replies Rogue before she asks "where are we going ?"

"to see Piotr" replies Bobby.

"who ?" asks Rogue.

"our boyfriend" replies Bobby.

"boyfriend ?" asks Rogue.

"yea" replies Diamond knowing that didn't have a problem with homosexuals before he asks "what's your power by the way ?"

"what's yours ?" asks Rogue in reply.

"I have several, including ones that i have replicated over the years" replies Diamond.

"what are they ?" asks Rogue as they walk.

"well, Diamond Mimicry, Regenerative Healing Factor, Telepathy, Elemental Manipulation, Power Replication, Empathy, Telekinesis, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Shape-Shifting, Decelerated Ageing, Superhuman Agility, Invisibility, Omnilingualism and Magic" replies Diamond before he says "I can also see memories that are attached to items too"

"Magic ?" asks Rogue.

"it's a long story" says Diamond before they enter Diamond and Bobby's room. They see Piotr drawing and Diamond asks him "what are you drawing, Piotr ?"

"just some things" replies Piotr with his Russian accent before he notices Rogue and asks "who's the young lady ?"

"this is Rogue, she's new around here, I was just telling her about my powers" replies Diamond.

"yes, they are quite interesting" says Piotr before Rogue asks Diamond "which of your powers did you originally have ?"

"Diamond Mimicry, Telepathy, Power Replication, Omnilingualism, the ability to see memories attached to items and Magic" replies Diamond before he says "the others are powers that I have replicated"

"how ?" asks Rogue.

"skin on skin contact" replies Diamond.

"wow, your powers are better than mine" says Rogue.

"what can you do ?" asks Bobby.

"suck the life out of people" replies Rogue before she asks Piotr "what's your power ?"

"this" replies Piotr before his entire body is covered in metal and Diamond says "he also has enhanced strength, Superhuman Stamina and Superhuman Resilience too"

"cool" comments Rogue in awe before she asks Diamond "why do they call you Diamond ?"

"it's my mutant name, my real name is Harry James Potter but I prefer to be called Diamond now" replies Diamond.

"my real name is Marie but I prefer Rogue now" says Rogue.

"I'm Bobby and my mutant name is Iceman" says Bobby.

"my name is Piotr Rasputin but my mutant name is Colossus" says Piotr.

"wicked" comments Rogue before she asks "when did you start coming here ?"

"I was fourteen" replies Diamond.

"as was I" replies Piotr

"I was thirteen" says Bobby.

"wow" says Rogue with wide eyes. They sit and talk for a while about different things before it's time for bed.

* * *

The next day after an eventful night where Rogue ends up being stabbed by Logan by accident and she takes some of Logan's power to heal herself after the claws had been removed. Diamond is using his Invisibility and he is using magic to block his scent, his thoughts and everything else to stay concealed from everyone. Diamond follows Logan and Storm as they head down into the lower levels, Piotr and Bobby have no idea that Diamond is following them, Logan and Storm enter a room that has the professor and Cyclops in it before Logan asks "where is she ?"

"who ?" asks Cyclops.

"Rogue" replies the Professor before he says "she's gone" They then follow the professor to a door which gets opened after an eye scanner scans the Professor's eye and a computer-like voice says "welcome, Professor" before the doors open. The professor wheels inside and says to Logan "welcome to Cerebro" Logan enters with Diamond following and they hear faint whispering voices around them. Logan says to the Professor "this certainly is a big, round room"

"the brain waves of mutants are different from average human beings" says the Professor before he says "this device amplifies my power, allowing me to locate mutants across great distances, that's how I intend to find Rogue"

"why don't you just use it to find Magneto ?" asks Logan.

"I've been trying, but he's found a way to shield himself from it" replies the Professor before he picks up some sort of helmet as Logan asks "how would he know how to do that ?"

"because he helped me build it" replies the Professor before he says "now if you'll excuse me..." Logan and Diamond leave the room and the doors close behind them. Logan asks Jean "have you ever... ?"

"used Cerebro ?" asks Jean before he replies "no, it takes a degree of control and... for someone like me, it's..."

"dangerous" says Scott finishing her sentence before Logan nods before he asks loudly "have you ever tried it, Diamond ?" Diamond is surprised as he had done everything to conceal himself before Scott asks Logan "what are you talking about ?" before he says "Diamond isn't here"

"you sure about that ?" asks Logan before Storm says "Diamond is quite sneaky, he could have used his powers to conceal him from us" before she says loudly "come on out, Diamond"

"damn, I thought I had concealed myself enough" says Diamond appearing before the adults and he says to Logan "no, I haven't tried Cerebro either, it might be dangerous for me, Bobby and Piotr would be angry if I got hurt while using it"

"you shouldn't be down here" Jean says to Diamond who just pouts before he says "the Professor has never kept things from me, I already knew about this place, as does Piotr and Bobby, I don't keep secrets from my boyfriends, the Professor knows that too"

"I am just worried about your safety" Jean tells Diamond who then says "I have the same type of healing that Logan has, I'll be fine"

"how is that ?" asks Logan.

"you touched me on my arm, remember, my power is activated by skin on skin contact" replies Diamond.

"which power ?" asks Logan.

"power replication" replies Diamond.

* * *

After a few minutes the Professor exits the room and he says "she's at the station"

"where is it ?" asks Logan.

"a few miles west of here, you can't just leave the mansion, it's the opportunity Magneto needs" the Professor replies before warning Logan who says "listen, I'm the reason she took off"

"we had a deal" says the Professor.

"she's all right, she's just upset" says Storm.

"I'll go" says Diamond before he says "I have more powers, plus Rogue and I are friends, I do have experience with mission type stuff"

"yes, let's not get into that, shall we ?" says the Professor making Diamond pout before he says "Storm, Cyclops, find her, see if you can talk to her"

"I'm going with them" says Diamond before he says "and I'm bringing Iceman and Colossus with me, even if they leave before we get to the car, we'll still get to the station"

"OK, fine, but you listen to Storm and Cyclops" the Professor tells Diamond and Scott is about to protest before Diamond is half-way towards his boyfriends.

The professor says to Scott "it's better if he went with you instead of leaving by himself with his two boyfriends who have both gotten serious training from Diamond"

"I agree with that" says Storm before she and Scott walk away leaving Logan, Jean and the Professor behind.

* * *

Diamond meets up with Bobby (the real one) and Piotr in his shared room and he tells them what happened before they leave the room. They get to the hanger and they hear Scott ask "where's my motorcycle ?"

"Logan probably has it" replies Diamond as he walks past Scott who huffs a bit before they get into one of the cars and they drive to the station. As they drive Diamond lays his head on Piotr's shoulder and Bobby rests his head on Diamond's stomach. After about twenty minutes they arrive at the station and Storm says to Scott, Diamond, Piotr and Bobby "you four look around, I'll check with the ticket agent" before she walks off. Diamond and Piotr head in one direction while Bobby heads in a different one leaving Scott alone to look around.

After a little bit, Scott decides to look at the arrival and departure board where a boy with his mother and his younger brother stares at him. Scott turns to the boy and smiles. The mother sees her son staring at the man before she pulls him away and says to her son "come along now, I told you not to..." as she drags her sons away. Diamond is near Storm as he listens to her saying to the ticket attendant "she's about 17"

'she's 16' Diamond thinks to Storm who continues by saying to the attendant "my height... has brown hair and she..." before a really scruffy man pulls a guy out of the line. Storm turns and the guy grabs her throat before he lifts her up, pulls her closer to him with a snarl and whispers to her "scream for me" which Diamond hears before he says to Scott, Piotr and Bobby telepathically 'we have company, Storm is being held up by Sabertooth'

'why aren't you doing anything ?' asks Scott.

'just sending the message' replies Diamond before he gets into his Diamond form and he creates a long Diamond spike[1] which he throws to hit Sabretooth's arm making him drop Storm. Suddenly there is a huge crash and they see a huge hole in the roof of the station with Scoff covering his eyes. Storm then starts to create a storm with lightning, the lightning ,after it had fully been formed, then strikes Sabretooth and makes him fly into the arrival and departure board and completely through the wall. Toad hops through the wall to Sabretooth.

* * *

The group are back at the mansion after Rogue had been kidnapped by Magneto. Diamond is in his room with Bobby and Piotr who both tell him that they did their best which Diamond agrees to before they hear something outside. They look outside to see a jet taking off, Diamond hears the thoughts of Logan and he says they found Rogue again "but this time, she is in grave danger"

"what's wrong ?" asks Bobby.

"Magneto has built a machine that will turn normal humans into mutants but since the mutation is unnatural, the humans who are turned will die" replies Diamond.

"where does he plan to fire this machine and how is Rogue involved ?" asks Piotr.

"he plans to use it against the Summit meeting and he is using Rogue to power the machine since the machine is powered by his powers, Rogue can replicate powers too but unlike me, the powers aren't permanent and the machine will kill her if she is connected to it"

"we have to help her" says Bobby standing up.

"I agree" says Piotr and they are about to leave the room through the door when they are stopped by Jean who says to them telepathically while on the jet 'you three are to stay in your room, that is an order as your teacher or you three will get a detention for the rest of the year if I see any of you there'

'yes, ma'am' replies all three boys in unison telepathically before Diamond asks 'you sure that you will be OK with just the four of you ?'

'we will be fine' replies Jean and she then says ' you three should be in bed, go to bed, it's late'

'yes, Miss Grey' replies the three boys before they all cuddle up together on Diamond's bed, under the blankets.

* * *

The next day Diamond, Bobby and Piotr are in one of the leisure rooms when Rogue enters Diamond looks in her direction and he says to her "Rogue, I'm glad you're OK" which gets Bobby and Piotr's attention as Rogue walks over to them and John joins them before Bobby asks Rogue "wanna join us in a game of Foosball ?"

"yea, OK" replies Rogue and they play a game as they hear the news. A minute later Rogue and Diamond notices Logan with his bag, leaving and they leave the Foosball table and walk over to Logan before Rogue says to Logan to get his attention "hey!" Logan turns around and Rogue asks him "you running again ?"

"not really" replies Logan.

"then where you going ?" asks Diamond.

"I have some things to take care of up north" replies Logan.

"that sucks" mutters Diamond to himself before Logan notices the change in Rogue's hair and he points at it before Rogue says "I kinda like it"

"it is cool" says Diamond.

"that it is" says Logan before Rogue says to Logan "I don't want you to go"

"neither do I" says Diamond pouting a bit. Logan takes off his two sets of dog tags before he gives one to Rogue and the other to Diamond before he says "I'll be back for those"

"OK" says Diamond with a smile while Rogue smiles before she takes a look at the dog tags. Rogue and Diamond re-join the others at the forgettable.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE SHOT !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**

 **[1] Diamond Manipulation is a variation of Crystal Manipulation which is another variation of Earth Manipulation which is a variation of Elemental Manipulation. Just in case you were wondering.**

 **I might do a sequel to match the second X-Men film but I might not, it depends if I feel like it and if people liked this story too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm typing up the sequel to this story and I'm thinking about Pyro joining in on the threesome before Logan does, Pyro won't be joining the Brotherhood but an original character will be joining them.**

 **So the pairing will be Diamond/Bobby/Piotr/Pyro but it won't start for a little bit but some flirting will happen, they all will flirt with Logan too.**

 **The sequel will follow the events of the second X-Men movie but Pyro (like I said before) won't be joining the brotherhood.**

 **I will do doing an origin story too and a third story which will follow the events of the third X-Men movie.**

 **I don't know if I will get anyone from the wizarding world finding Diamond or if Dumbledore will ask Diamond for help.**

 **I will possibly have a scene where Dumbledore finds out that Harry Potter has run away and some little scenes over the years of the events in the wizarding world.**

 **Tell me what you all think and I'll try and reply.**


End file.
